theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa (known as Bully Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblingsAs explained on the Koopalings' profile on the New Super Mario Bros. U official site, as well as Larry's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U trophy. that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). From what has been revealed about Roy's personality, he is more brawn than brains, preferring brute force over thinking things through. Despite this gruff, tough-guy demeanor, Roy originally wore a pink shell and his upper face is pink, a likely reference to "real men wear pink". He now wears a purple shell to give him a more distinct appearance from his siblings. Roy also wears hot pink sunglasses similar to his namesake, the rock and roll musician, Roy Orbison. In 2015, he and the other Koopalings walked out on Bowser in Koopalings walks out on Bowser due to him treating them like dirt. Appearances Early Gaming Age In Super Mario Bros. 3, Roy is charged by Bowser with taking over Sky Land. Roy steals the magic wand of Sky Land's king and transforms him into either an Albatoss or a duck with it, depending on which version of the game it is. Learning that Mario had various abilities on him, Roy also expresses some nervousness on whether he and the other Koopalings could beat him. Once Mario makes it through Sky Land, he manages to reach Roy's airship. He reaches Roy's cabin as well, where he fights Roy. In battle, Roy leaps at Mario and tries to crush him with his ground-shaking stomps, Roy can also shoot energy blasts from his stolen wand. Despite his power, Roy is defeated by Mario. In Super Mario World, Roy takes over the Forest of Illusion as Bowser invades Dinosaur Land. Here, his plans are thwarted by Mario yet again. In this battle, Roy uses Morton's attack pattern: climbing up the walls of his room and dropping down from the ceiling in an attempt to crush Mario. Unlike the last battle, the walls of the arena steadily close in, giving Mario less of an easy time to avoid the attacks. Mario manages to defeat Roy by jumping on his head three times or hitting him with twelve fireballs. New Super Mario Brothers Appearances Roy, along with the rest of the Koopalings, appears in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii as a boss. He wears a purple shell instead of his pink shell from the past games. Unlike his past appearances, where he is the fifth Koopaling that the player had to fight, Roy appears in World 2 instead. In the game's intro, Roy, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings sneak into Princess Peach's birthday party in a giant cake and use it to capture her. They then escape on their airship with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad pursuing. In the first fight, Roy's arena is similar to Larry's first arena, except that it is filled with quicksand. Before battling Roy, he is shocked that Mario made it to him and roars at Mario. In battle, Roy jumps and ground pounds like a Sledge Bro. Mario will be stunned by the resulting shockwave if he is on the ground. Roy's magic is purple in color, and it hurts Mario if he comes in contact with it. His casting speed is faster than Larry, but the speed of his magic is the same. Like most other bosses, three stomps on the head defeats him. Roy leaves the fortress and flees to the castle at the end. In the second fight, the arena closes up and there are no hazards. However, Kamek flies overhead and casts a spell on the arena, causing five huge Warp Pipes in different sizes to protrude from the ceiling. Roy will then jump into the Warp Pipe and start shuffling around. He can jump out of a pipe, making a shockwave to stun Mario. In combination with creating a shockwave, the attack also hurts Mario, should he touch the Koopaling as he descends from the Warp Pipe. After three stomps, Roy is defeated and Mario claims the key that unlocks World 3. Roy is later seen along with the other Koopalings getting Bowser back up, only to have Bowser's castle fall on top of all of them. This is also the first game where the player faces Roy before facing Morton. Also, he is not the boss of a sky world (as he is in Super Mario Bros. 3), but rather a desert world (which Morton is the boss of in Super Mario Bros. 3). Roy and the other six Koopalings return in the Nintendo 3DS title, New Super Mario Bros. 2. Roy Koopa appears, unfortunately, as the boss of World 1-Castle. He will once again roar at Mario before battling him. In addition, in the prologue, he reveals to the player that he and the other Koopalings kidnapped Peach during the Mario Bros.'s coin hunt by unveiling Peach from within the clown car. In his battle, Roy charges toward Mario or Luigi (as he would have done in his cancelled Super Princess Peach appearance), and shoots magenta fireballs with his magic wand to hit them. The Mario Bros. need to bait Roy Koopa into ramming into a wall to stun him. This in return will leave Roy vulnerable to being jumped on. Alternatively, the Mario Bros. can jump on Roy while he is doing the charge attack. Like in Super Mario World, the walls during his fight constantly close in each time Mario or Luigi stomps on him before he retreats into his shell. After three stomps, Roy is defeated and the player obtains the key, unlocking World 2. Roy later rejoins the rest of his comrades at Bowser's castle. There, they use the Koopa Clown Car's petrification device in an attempt to petrify Mario. Afterwards, he, along with the rest of the Koopalings, try to aid Bowser by causing him to grow larger, although this results in Bowser knocking them into a lava pit. He and the others survive, and try once more to aid Bowser by airlifting him, but the combined weight causes the Koopa Clown Car to crash. Roy, in the aftermath of the crash, is hanging on to part of the "credits" and thus ends up going up to the sky. Roy appears again in the Wii U title, New Super Mario Bros. U. Roy is the boss of Rock-Candy Mines, the sixth World of the game. He is once again surprised by Mario's arrival and roars in response. His battle strategy is to shoot Bullet Bills with his Bill Blaster and jump between platforms that move around during the fight. He occasionally shoots Missile Bills that home in on the player. He can also jump high in the air and ground pound the floor or platform, which makes him fire Bullet Bills on both sides of his blaster. The ground pound can also make the floating platforms appear after he comes out of his shell. Instead of fighting the Mario Bros. in the cabin room like his siblings, he is fought (along with Ludwig) on the crow's nest. Hitting Roy three times causes him to fall off-screen. Roy appears in the ending along with the rest of the Koopalings, although they end up escaping by hanging onto Bowser's tail after the latter inadvertently destroyed Bowser Jr's (already damaged) ship. Unlike the other Koopalings, however, Roy's artwork for New Super Mario Bros. U is an alteration of his New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork, with his wand-wielding hand being replaced by the Bill Blaster held on his shoulder, and the entire image being mirrored. Similarly, Larry's New Super Mario Bros. U artwork is simply reused from the previous game, with only minor details tweaked. Anime and Cartoons The Koopalings are featured in the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., a set of three Japanese OVAs. In the Mario retelling of the story "Momotaro", Roy and his peers appear as minions of Bowser, aiding him in abducting Princess Peach. In "Shirayukihime (Snow White)" Roy also appears in a similar role and ends up being defeated by Mario. He is voiced in this incarnation by Naoki Tatsuta, who also voiced Ludwig, Luigi, and Lemmy in the same anime. In the The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, Roy is renamed Bully Koopa. As his name would imply, Bully constantly pummels and pulls cruel-pranks on friend and foe alike. Out of all the Koopa Kids, Bully seems to have the least amount of screen time in the DIC cartoons, only appearing occasionally, but he did have a major role in "Do the Koopa", "Recycled Koopa", "Crimes R Us", and "The Yoshi Shuffle" however. He is also seen having a supporting roles in "Mush-Rumors" and "The Night Before Cave Christmas". Bully is given a Brooklyn accent in the DiC cartoons, and unlike in the video games, the character wears a spiked collar, has only one spike in the center of his shell, and is regarded as the oldest Koopa Kid. He's voiced by Dan Hennessey. Magazines and Books Roy is also featured in the Nintendo Comics System. Here, Roy's personality is similar to his "Bully Koopa" incarnation, but without the Brooklyn accent. The Nintendo Comics System issue "Bowser Knows Best" also revealed that Roy had a pet rabbit named Pookie, whom he would often abuse for his own amusement. In Double Trouble, Roy is found piloting the Doom Ship, which he has parked above a patch of Munchers in the Mushroom Kingdom, by Mario. Upon sighting the hero, Roy tries to escape, but if he gets a hold of an anchor, Mario can board the Doom Ship and confront him, discovering the Koopaling is holding Luigi captive. In the best possible scenario that occurs, Roy charges at Mario, who sidesteps, causing Roy to fall over the Doom Ship's railing and be sent plummeting to the ground below. All other possible choices presented to the reader merely end with Roy catching Mario and dumping him off the Doom Ship. At the beginning of the book, if Mario decides to trust a clone of Luigi created by the GLOM, follows it into an alleyway behind Mario Bros. Plumbing and straps on an odd vest it hands him, he is pulled up into the sky, and onto the Doom Ship. Before Mario can react, Roy catches him in a net, shoves him into a cage with the real Luigi, and pushes the two overboard after placing the cage in a large sack, causing a Game Over. In Leaping Lizards, Roy and five of his siblings enter the International Mushroom Games, where Roy is the first Koopaling to compete. In two of three possible scenarios in the obstacle course, Roy cheats to get second place, and in the final one, he is knocked out of the race when Rocky Wrench, a member of an opposing team called the Sneaks, cuts a hole in his Magic Carpet during the last stretch. After his carpet is sabotaged, Roy lands in a patch of Munchers, but is somehow left uneaten due to the plants finding his tough skin unappetizing. Roy also competes in the second event, the Beetlebowl. In one scenario, Roy teams up with Wendy to score, faking out the Mario Bros. with a ball of garbage he made up to look like a Hoopster while Wendy dunks a real one in their bucket. In another possible scenario, Roy proves immune to the blinding flashes employed by the Sneaks two Fire Snake members due to his sunglasses, and gets a hold of a Hoopster, only to lose it when Rocky Wrench throws ink in his face. In Koopa Capers, Roy and his brothers have their wands stolen by Wendy, who disappears with them shortly afterward, intent on overthrowing their father with her own army (and a super wand she plans to create by fusing her own wand with her brothers'). If Luigi, who had been coerced by Bowser into searching for Wendy, tracks the female Koopaling down to her hideout, Bowser and the male Koopalings, who had been following him, barge in after the plumber, but decide to stave off punishing Wendy for her mutiny if she helps search for the hiding Luigi. If Luigi had acquired Boom Boom's socks earlier in his adventure, he can toss them into Wendy's simmering wand combination potion, which will release fumes that knock the entire Koopa family and their minions out for at least a week. Minor appearances Though absent from the NES version of Mario is Missing! Roy does appear in the PC and Super Nintendo version of the game. In this game, Roy has a green shell, rather than his usual pink colouration. Following Bowser to Earth, Roy plans on aiding him in his plot to melt Antarctica and flood the Earth. Roy is eventually defeated again in the corridor of Bowser's fortress by Luigi, who had been searching for his kidnapped brother. He also taunted Luigi by stating that even if the latter managed to succeed in sealing all the doors to the various parts of Earth, Bowser will still win due to "being up to their tails" in terms of hair dryer amounts. He remains resolute in his belief that Bowser will succeed even as Luigi prepares to defeat Roy with a fireball, informing him as much. Roy also appears in the Super Mario Adventures comic, where he aids Bowser in his plot to hypnotize andIn Hotel Mario Roy is in charge of and the boss of Roy's HardBrick Hotel; a hotel with somewhat shoddy electrical wiring. Fought on Roy's Rowdy Rooftop, Roy uses the same attack pattern against Mario in this game as he did in Super Mario World: climbing-up the walls and falling from the ceiling, trying to stomp Mario. He also can extend his arms to punch Mario if he's on the floor above or below Roy. Like some of the other bosses, he can completely devour the player if he happens upon an elevator. Ultimately, Roy is once again beaten by the Mario Bros. marry Princess Toadstool. After several years of absence in a Mario game, Roy makes a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. During Bowletta's invasion of the Beanbean Kingdom, Roy acts as a guard in Bowser's Castle, being the fifth Koopaling to be fought. After making their way through Roy's puzzle filled room, Mario and Luigi approach the Koopaling, who flees at the sight of them. Leaving Roy's room, Mario and Luigi are then ambushed by the Koopaling. In this battle, Roy attacks by spitting fireballs (as with all Koopalings), spinning in his shell (akin to one of Ludwig's attacks), and stomping the ground, sending shock waves at Mario and Luigi (similar to Morton). Defeating Roy causes a barrel to fall into the room, allowing the brothers to rise up into the air and reach Wendy's location. Roy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He first appears in Doop Doop Dunes with Ludwig, Wendy and Larry where they capture Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario. Before Roy leaves with the other Koopalings, he notices the book in the ground dropped by Mario & co. and was seemly about to take it before he gets interrupted by Bowser Jr., who takes the book from the ground. He later appears in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon alongside Wendy where they oversee the mining of a special ore that Bowser requires. During this encounter, he is fought alongside Wendy. When Mario & co. are making their way through Gloomy Woods to get to Mount Brrr again, they need to defeat Roy in his Clown Car in a minigame. At the end of the game, on top of Neo Bowser Castle, Roy is encountered one last time along with the other Koopalings. Roy and Wendy briefly tell the Mario gang that they will finish them once and for all before fighting them one last time. After being defeated by Mario & co., Roy utters some last words, saying that he regrets everything, before exploding. In both boss battles, when he's with Wendy he either retreats in the shell to toss Wendy at the bros. and Paper Mario or throws either a ball-shaped rock or a boulder at them. If a player has any of the trio succeed in defending against Roy's boulder throwing move, the boulder chips off and harms Wendy, who may retaliate by beating up Roy3. When alone, like Wendy, Ludwig and Larry he creates giant magic fireballs with his wand. Roy also made a boss appearance in Paper Mario Color Splash. Playable appearances Roy Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8. This game marks his first appearance as a playable character, and he is also unlockable. His nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢重量級の暴走タートル」"New Drivers!" in the Japanese Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014), or "Heavy Runaway Turtle" (localized as the "Bespectacled Brute""New Challengers" in the European Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014) or "Runaway Heavyweight Koopa""New Challengers" in the North American Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014)). His emblem is a purple silhouette of his head on a black background, and his losing animation has him slapping his face and shaking his head. Like Morton, Roy is also as heavyweight racer, but he gives up some speed and weight to boost his acceleration, handling, and traction attributes a little. He shares this trait with Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Rosalina, and Link. Roy is the Staff Ghost for Grumble Volcano. Several tracks, such as Electrodrome, and Toad's Turnpike, feature advertisements for "Roy Smooth Sounds", with a logo of Roy's glasses and headphones. The logo is also seen on the back of the Badwagon. Roy's main color for his Standard parts and Pipe Frame is his signature purple, and his secondary color is red. The color scheme selection of his other parts is also based on purple, making it identical to that of Purple Miis. This makes Roy the only Koopaling whose color schemes match completely with a Mii of single color. Roy, along with the rest of his siblings, make their Super Smash Bros. debut as unlockable (starter in the Wii U version) playable characters, accessible via "palette swaps" of Bowser Jr.. While Roy may only be a palette swap in the two games, he is treated like a separate character, having his own voice, and the announcer calls him by name. Despite this, however, his attacks are identical to Bowser Jr., which includes all the custom special moves, along with the Final Smash, and clearing Classic mode as Roy will still reward the player with the Bowser Jr. trophy. The player can unlock Roy's trophy by purchasing it at the Trophy Shop. Roy can appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode, like the other Koopalings. The rim and propeller of his Koopa Clown Car are colored red, and has a different face. He is once again voiced by Dan Falcone. As the rest of his siblings, however, the voice samples he uses in-game are being reused from his appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The title given to Roy in the Boxing Ring, when playing as, or against him, is "The Cool One" (NA)Smash Bros. Wii U: All Character Aliases on Punch-Out Stage or "Fear the Shades" (PAL)Super Smash Bros. Wii U - All PAL Boxing Ring Aliases in the Wii U version. Roy made his first playable appearance in the Mario & Sonic series, not counting his Mii costume in both Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, although he only made his appearance on the Nintendo 3DS version. His sport is volleyball. Other notable appearances Roy appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as a Light attribute character, where he serves as the World 6-Castle and World 6-Airship boss. Unlike the other Koopalings, Roy has a very high defense that reduces the amount of damage that he takes from a single attack to 1, but his HP is on the low side. Roy will join the player when ★World 6-PDSMBE-RoyAirship.png is completed. His Skill is Roy's Lightning, which changes Dark Orbs into Light Orbs, and Heart Orbs into Wood Orbs. After Roy joins the player, he'll be replaced by Double Lakitu as the boss for his castle, while Bullet Bill & Goombas will take over as the boss for his airship. Miscellaneous Roy was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach, although he was taken out of the final game along with the rest of the Koopalings. Like in Mario is Missing!, Roy's shell is green in the unused sprites, rather than pink. One of his attacks was a ram attack, which was worked into his fight in New Super Mario Bros. 2. General Information Physical Appearance Roy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green colouration. Roy has two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Modern Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. Roy has always been rather large when compared to the other Koopalings, though shorter than Larry, Ludwig, Morton, and Iggy (though this maybe due to his shoulders being hunched over). He is depicted with long arms and hunched shoulders, as a gorilla does. His shell was originally pink, like his head; it was (somewhat unintentionally) changed to green in unused sprites from Super Princess Peach, and is now purple, lined with a white encasing, and bearing multiple, short spikes circled with hot-pink rings. His in-game sprites in Super Mario World used a blue palette in his boss battle, and a gray palette in the ending cast roll; the game's graphics do contain a pinkish-purple palette which would fit his head and shell, but for unknown reasons, this is applied to Ludwig's cast roll sprite instead. Roy is a lighter heavyweight in Mario Kart 8, tying with Donkey Kong, Rosalina, and Waluigi. Roy wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings, but his distinctive trademark is a pair of cat-eyed hot pink sunglasses; his Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii site bio describes these glasses as "Bad Boy sunglasses," and says that they are his most defining feature Personality and Traits Roy is shown to speak in a calm and collected manner in the Super Mario Bros. 3 manual and Japanese promotional materials, though he is often depicted in the American medium as a typical bully who usually beats people up for his own amusement (hence the alternate name Bully Koopa). Regardless of the version, however, he is nonetheless depicted as preferring his brawn over his brains, as evidenced by his method of attacks in recent titles and especially by his opinion that books are dumb in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. His trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, however, seems to suggest he has a combination of both the aforementioned personalities. There are also hints (especially seen in Mario Kart 8) that he may have a thing of acting or looking cool, such as his trademark shades, his advertisement in Mario Kart 8, and his driving the Badwagon in the trailers and in artworks11, which is pink and with many pink lights even in the dashboard, like Roy's main color, and features many different stereo speakers, lights and a "Roy Smooth Sounds" logo12. The advertisement and Badwagon may also suggest that he likes listening to music. This is further evidenced by the company "Roy Smooth Sounds" as seen in various Mario Kart 8 adds. Like his brother Morton, one of Roy's stunts in Mario Kart 8 has him showing off his muscles, hinting that he may enjoy things that involve strength, and, with his exclamations of "Yeah-yuh!" and "Uh-huh!," further adds to his "coolness" factor. He also shows his skills when riding a bike, when he can perform a hand stand as one of the stunts. In addition, he roars at the Mario Bros. in anger when encountering them in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. In the cartoon series, he spends most of his time beating up his little brother, Morton. His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga as well as in the Hoopster basketball scenario book also suggest that he also enjoys employing dirty tactics. His love of the color pink may be considered a subversion of his personality, although it could be a reference to the popular depiction of pink as a manly color. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, most of his colors were changed to purple, which in Japan is synonymous with death. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic in the PC version of Mario is Missing, such as when he faked fear of Luigi only to then declare "Not!" In addition, he also maintained a large amount of faith in the success of Bowser's plans even if he himself ended up defeated, as evidenced by his final lines to Luigi before being blasted by a fireball. His usage of a Bill Blaster also implies that he likes using firearms. Powers and Abilities Roy is one of the strongest Koopalings. He has the ability to jump high into the air and use Ground Pounds to cause powerful tremors, capable of stunning (or even crushing) the Mario Bros. He can also climb up vertical walls and drop down from the ceiling to create tremors. He can also use his wand to shoot magic blasts or purple fireballs at his opponents. He is also shown to be strong enough to wield a huge bullet bill blaster with only one hand. In Hotel Mario, he uses his brawn by extending his arms to punch at Mario. Like the others, Roy is capable of spitting fireballs and spin around while inside his shell. His unused sprites in Super Princess Peach suggest he was going throw spiked-balls and use a full body tackle for attacking. The latter concept was revived for New Super Mario Bros. 2. In Mario is Missing, Roy bragged that the only thing capable of destroying him was fire. Despite this, however, he was shown surviving alongside the other Koopalings despite being knocked into a lava pit by Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2. External Story In 2015, Roy and the other Koopalings felt that enough was enough when they walked out on Bowser in Koopalings walk out on Bowser. This was possibly due to Bowser treating them like dirt, according to him. Roy and the other Koopalings left to go to Brackney, where he meets Haruka Kudo and Benson. Trivia * Roy is considered to be TheTheoryReader Est. 1993’s favourite character of all time. *In a piece of literature on deviantArt, Roy was given the red Member Colour in TheoryReader’s Group. He is also named leader of the group. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koopalings Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Brian Category:Victims Category:Mario characters Category:Red Member Colour